The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of winder or winder apparatus for a papermaking machine, sometimes simply referred to as a paper machine, which is of the type comprising a cylinder over which there is guided the paper web which is to be wound-up, a reel-spool for taking-up the wound paper roll or package and a press or contact device for pressing the reel-spool in the direction of the cylinder.
With a winding apparatus of this type, which is known in this field of technology under the designation "Pope roller" or "support cylinder-roller", it is possible with the aid of a driven cylinder to wind-up the paper upon a reel-spool or the like. The reel-spool itself is not provided with any drive and is merely driven by friction. Additionally, it is possible by means of a simple change mechanism to doff or remove a fully wound paper roll and to infeed a new reel-spool upon which there is then continued the winding operation.
These winders generally operate satisfactorily. However, when processing certain paper qualities, especially soft tissue paper, difficulties arise. Thus, when winding-up tissue paper the formed paper roll is wound too loosely, so that there exists the danger that it tends to slide laterally. Therefore, it is not possible to obtain the desired taut winding or wound paper roll merely by carrying out the usual change in the contact force.